


Ray Kowalski's List of Ten Things Not to Do on Stakeout

by j_s_cavalcante



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_s_cavalcante/pseuds/j_s_cavalcante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written in celebration of Zabira's birthday, 2008. Thanks and hugs to Nos4a2no9 for insta-beta.</p></blockquote>





	Ray Kowalski's List of Ten Things Not to Do on Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zabira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabira/gifts).



1\. Do not stare at the precise way that your partner’s pumpkin pants fit at the knee, even though your partner’s perfectly shaped knee—the left one—is only inches from your hand on the shift. Even though your hand would fit around said knee perfectly. Especially do not look at the way those pumpkin pants cling to his strong-looking thighs before doing that pumpkiny thing they do.

 

2\. Do not notice that your partner’s gloved hand is even closer to yours, lying idle on the seat between you, but twitching every minute or so, as though he’d like to touch…something. Maybe you.

 

3\. Do not hear how he hitches his breath suddenly, as though he’s caught you staring. Which you are not doing. Right.

 

4\. Do not adjust yourself in your jeans when he can see you, even in his perpha—, prefera—, that vision thing out of the corner of his eye.

 

5\. Do not think about licking his neck. Especially not just under the jaw or just behind the ear where the skin would be all warm and would smell so much like _him._

 

6\. Do _not _think about letting him lick your neck. Or anything of yours. Or anything in your presence.

 

7\. Do not tap your fingers on the steering wheel to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

 

8\. Do not hum anything by Stan Rogers, even though you somehow know a whole album of his songs, and when the hell did you start listening to Canadian folk music? Do not hum any such thing, because it would make his eyes—so blue, and how the hell you can see that blueness in the dark of the stakeout car, you don’t know—it would make that blueness go all distant and maybe even kind of sad, and that would not be good. It would make your throat go all twisty and your gut feel funny, and then you would seriously be in danger of closing those few inches of space between you and pulling him into your arms, and then you’d be lost for good, like with Stella, like how _gone_ you were from the whole Stella thing….  Only this would be a thousand times worse, because Fraser is your _partner,_ he’s your refuge from the Stella pain, and who would save you then?

 

9\. Do not fall in love with Fraser.

 

10\. Do not go back over this list and realize that you already have.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in celebration of Zabira's birthday, 2008. Thanks and hugs to Nos4a2no9 for insta-beta.


End file.
